Ashleys True Feelings
by PokemonRangerKassy
Summary: Ashley is excited that Leon is coming to visit her, and she has a crush on him! Will Leon have the same feelings back? LeonxAshley story. Will make more chapters
1. He's Coming!

Well, this is my first story ever since I've joined here. I'm a big fan of Resident Evil. PLEASE R+R. Thanx.

Ashley Graham woke up on a bright, hot, summer day. She yawned and pulled off her blanket. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Showers always make me feel awake!" Ashley thought.

When Ashley was done, she dried her hair and put a pink robe on. She went back to her room and put on her clothes (from RE 4). She went downstairs to the dining hall and found her mother and father, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy!" Ashley smiled.

The president smiled a good morning back.

"Good morning, mommy!" Ashley grinned.

"Good morning, sweetie" she smiled. Ashley sat down and started eating breakfast with her parents

"We have a surprise for you" said Mrs. Graham.

"What is it?" Ashley squeaked with excitement.

"Another yacht?"

"No"

"A new jet?"

"No"

"What could it be then? Ashley groaned. Mr. and Mrs. Graham looked at each other with delight.

Ashley grew tense with anxiousness. She really wanted to know who, or what , it was.

"Leon" Mr. Graham started "Is coming to visit you this evening". Ashley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open and squealed in delight. She hadn't seen him for a whole year and missed him very much. She jumped up and down with joy and started to blush.

"We have invited him to stay for a whole month" Mrs. Graham added.

"I'm going to change right NOW!" Ashley nearly exclaimed. She ran up the stars screaming, "Yes, Yes, YES!!!"

She went into her room.

"Do you think Ashley has a crush on Leon?" asked Mrs. Graham.

"Why do you say that for?" demanded Mr. Graham.

"Didn't you see her? She started to blush" Mrs. Graham replied "And she's going to change her clothes"

Mr. Graham nodded. He actually wanted Leon as her boyfriend.

Ashley went through her drawers to find an outfit ton impress Leon. After two hours, she had found the perfect outfit, she even put some jewelry! Then, she went to her hairdresser Donna and had her hair done in three hours (Donna and Ashley wasn't sure what style they would use). It was now 4:00PM and Ashley was ready for Leon to come. Ashley blushed at the thought of him

" Dang, I really miss Leon, he saved me" she thought "If it wasn't for him Id be …"

Finally, when it was 7:15PM, the doorbell rang. Ashley sprang up and went to eavesdrop. It was only the late night delivery man (If there is one). Ashley groaned.

"Dang It!" she thought " I thought it was Leon for sure!"

She waited another 15 minutes when the doorbell rang… again. Ashley blasted of her bed and bolted to her door. She began to eavesdrop… again. She only heard the maid talk and call Ashley's parents. Ashley's parent greeted the person at the door.

"Ashley!" called Mr. Graham. "Come downstairs, now"

Ashley gulped and nervously and opened her door.

"Leon, here I come!" Ashley thought.


	2. Ada and Ashley

Well, I'm back. Got one review it made me feels awesome. Thanx lots. Ok. Heres my new chapter. Please R+R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley walked down the hall. She was now ready to meet Leon once again. She made a halt at the top of the stairs. She walked down the first step and then the second. Finally, she had the courage to look who was at the door. She only saw her parents. She was shaking both nervously and excitedly. She walked up to her parents and stood there with them. She looked at the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. Leon was right there, staring at Ashley.

"Um, hi, uhhh… Leon…" Ashley stuttered "Umm so how are, t-things going?" Ashley blushed.

"Um, good. It's great to see you again!" Leon smiled. Ashley nearly melted.

They looked into their eyes and smiled.

"Lets all proceed to the dining room, shall we?" The President butted in.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, I brought one of my friends along. Her name is Ada Wong" Leon interrupted.

In an instant, Ada walked right up to Leon.

"So, this is one of you little friends, huh?" Ada smirked. She gave Ashley an '_Ah HA, I'm next to Leon' _look.

"She's welcome" Mrs. Graham invited. Ashley knew from the second she started to talk.

They walked to the dining hall. Then they sat down. And waited for the dinner. Leon sat in between Ada and Ashley, which wasn't very good. Leon turned to his left to look at Ashley.

"_Dang, Ashley looks so good" _Leon thought. Then, he turned to his right to look at Ada.

"_Ada looks good, too"_

Ashley and Ada were giving each other mean looks.

"So Mr. Scott" Mr. Graham spoke "How is work as a secret government agent going?"

"Good" Leon replied.

The conversation continued as Ashley and Ada were being mean to one another. Dinner went horrible for the girls.

Now, It was 9:15PM and everybody decided to hang out at the White Houses' balcony (Ashley lives with her father, the president, so they live in the White House).

Mr. and Mrs. Graham spoke to Leon while Ashley and Ada secretly argued.

"Leon will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it" Ada smirked.

"Really?" Ashley scoffed "I don't think Leon dates ugly girls like you".

Ada growled "What ugly girl? Oh! The one I'm talking too!" Ada laughed.

"Yeah, then I don't think ugly girls can do this" Ashley said. Ashley walked over to Leon when the conversation between her parents was over.

"Leon" Ashley spoke softly.

"Yeah, Ash" Leon looked.

"Your hair… is so cute!" Ashley giggled and blushed.

"Well," Leon blushed and put one hand at the back of his head "I think your eyes are the most shiniest and most beautiful of them all"

Ada scowled. She ran out of the balcony and went to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Graham.

"Ashley" Leon said.

"Yea?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Sure"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Welllllll, how was it? Please review me. Thanx again for reading. See ya in the next chapter


	3. Ashleys True Feelings

Story making is sooo fun! I'm really enjoying this, but I don't have a lot of reviews Except for 1 guy (YOU ROCK!!!) So please R+R. Here we goooo………..

Leon and Ashley walked together toward the edge of the balcony.

A warm breeze flew through Ashley's hair and it swayed through the air.

"Ashley" Leon started. Ashley looked up into his eyes.

"Yes" she replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I've been around a lot of girls in my life," he started "But particularly you" he paused "you make me feel special"

Ashley couldn't believe what he was saying. A lot of crazy thoughts were rushing through her mind. Leon pulled Ashley closer and held her gently.

"I want to be more than just friends" Leon said softly.

Ashley blushed and started to feel warm and special. She blushed.

"Leon," she said "I've been feeling that same way since I've gotten to know you better, and I just wanted to tell you my true feelings for you" Ashley continued.

Leon knew what she was feeling, and he felt the same way.

"My true feelings for you" she paused and hesitated "Is love. I love you, Leon"

"Ashley…"

"Leon…"

They knew what was coming. Their minds sprinted around with strong emotions and nature. Leon and Ashley began to move towards each other. They closed their eyes closed slowly as their faces moved toward each other. A strong breeze flew by and rustled the trees. Then they locked lips. They were only 5 seconds into the kiss when Ada and Mr. and Mrs. Graham busted through the balcony door. They immediately stopped and looked toward the three people.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Ms. Graham shouted.

"Could this be?" Mr. Graham laughed

"MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY GROWN UP!!!!" Mrs. Graham jumped with joy and shrieked so loud that one of the bodyguards had come to see what was wrong. When he saw that nothing was wrong, he left.

Ada blew her top.

"HOW COULD YOU, LEON? I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU! AND YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS… TRAMP?"

Ada screamed, packed up, and went to the airport to go home.

"That doesn't mean anything, because you're the one that has Leon!" Mr. Graham laughed again.

"Ashley" Leon smiled.

"Wha?"

"Tomorrow, why don't we go in a picnic? You can pick the place".

Ashley thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?"

Leon nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Graham smiled and embraced.

"Leon and Ashley" Mrs. Graham said

"Together" Mr. Graham continued

Ashley and everybody changed in their own rooms and went to bed.

Ashley took her diary and wrote the date on top.

Then she wrote her favorite name in the world

_Ashley Graham Kennedy_.

So, how is it? Thanx again for reading. See ya in the next chapter.


	4. To the Park!

Ok! Sorry I took to long. To much school work! 7th grade sucks ! Here we go…

Ashley woke up at 9:00AM. She went to go take another shower. She thought about the day she was going to have today. Her first date with Leon! She put on her white tanktop with a pink and white plaid short sleeved jacket and a pink and white plaid short skirt. She then rushed out of her room and went downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. She found Mr. and Mrs. Graham, and Leon. They all greeted each other good morning, and Ashley sat right next to Leon. Then she blushed. She remembered about what happened last night between her and Leon. Then she quickly thought about Ada.

"_That tramp thought she was going to get Leon, but now, He's MINE!!!" _Ashley thought. Everybody talked to each other until it breakfast was done. Mr. Graham looked at the clock. It read 9:45AM.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go to my office and get busy" Mr. Graham said sadly. "But I'll see you guys later, O.K?" Then he left and went upstairs to his office.

"Let me assist you" Mrs. Graham called. And within a flash, she went upstairs. Now Leon and Ashley were by themselves.

"Lets go, were going to Raven Park" Ashley said. Leon nodded and led her to his car. Leon drove her to the park. They got out the park and went to find a spot to relax. They set up by a hidden stream. Luckily, nobody was around. After they ate, they started to talk.

"Leon, I'm having such a great time. I've never had any fun like this with anybody before" Ashley smiled. Leon look at Ashley and grinned.

"Same here" Leon replied.

They both got up and looked into each others eyes. Leon held Ashley closer to him.

"But, I haven't told you something else" Leon said, backing her up.

"What?" Ashley asked

"YOU ARE WET!"

"Wa?"

In a second, Leon pushed Ashley into the stream. Leon rolled on the floor laughing when Ashley got out of the cold stream. Leon thought she would be mad at him , but she started to laugh.

"Good one!" she giggled. She got out to dry in the sun. In no time, she was dry. After a couple of more minutes, they went back to the White House.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Graham asked when they got in the living room.

"Great!" Ashley laughed. Mrs. Graham smiled. Leon and Ashley walked to the balcony and talked about themselves.

"How is your job?" Ashley asked.

"Its great, there is more freedom…and more money" Leon answered.

"How's college?" Leon asked.

"Its great, but there is a lot of school work" she smiled.

"Well, it takes a lot of work to be very successful" he smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Leon muttered. He went through his pockets and pulled out a slim, velvet case.

"This is for you"

Ashley wondered what was inside. She took the box and slowly opened it up. Inside, she found a beautiful, gold necklace. It had her name on it.

"Oh, it's soo pretty!" she beamed "I just love it! Thank you so much!" She hugged Leon.

Leon held onto her and they both enjoyed the moment. They let go after 5 minutes and left the balcony. They went to the presidents office.

"Hey Mr. Scott" the president welcomed. Then Mr. Graham looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, what's that thing around your neck?" He questioned.

"What this?" She lifted her necklace. "Oh! Leon gave me this as a present! Is lovely, isn't it, daddy?"

"My, its gorgeous, such great quality!" He exclaimed. "Leon, you are such a gentleman! Thank you, so much!"

"No problem" Leon smiled.

Then the Leon's cellphone rang.

Well, that was great! I have gotten lots of reviews! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed me (Its so noce it makes me wanna cry! TT, Just kidding!). See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Close to Death

Hey! Sorry everybody! I have a lot to tell you why I took so long. Lets go in order of events.

I had two fractures in my left wrist from falling of a Razor (As in the company) scooter (NO! I had no surgery, they just put A cast on me for 4 weeks)

I was punished and my dad ripped out the computer TT

I've been thinking about what to put in my story and your suggestions helped me. Thank U for your ideas and reviews!. Alright! Lets cut the chit chat and enter the story …

Leon picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

The person who called had hung up.

"Oh well" he muttered.

Ashley yawned. She was tired. She had woken up very early.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed" she spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, we will see you in the morning" said Mr. Graham looking up from his paper work. Oh, how she wished she could burn all of his paper work. What good does it do anyway? She gave everybody a hug and went to her room and changed to her pajamas and got in bed for the night.

_Two days later…_

"Today is so beautiful!" Ashley announced at lunch.

"Indeed" Mrs. Graham. Ashley continued to eat, but was in a deep thought.

"Hey, Leon!" she called, being next to him. He turned from his plate of food.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a walk with me today?" Ashley asked shyly.

"Sure! Why not?" Leon said.

_After lunch…_

"Mom, We'll be back home before 6PM, alright?" Ashley called from the main doors to upstairs.

"Alright honey, see you later" Mrs. Graham replied. With that as a final sentence, Ashley and Leon walked out the door.

"Let's go back to that park!" Ashley suggested when they reached the parking lot.

"No problem!" Leon said happily. They crawled into the atrocious, shiny SUV that Leon had gotten 2 months ago.

"Leon, your car is so big and comfortable! I just love it!" Ashley complimented as she rubbed the interior seats. Black leather had always felt comfortable.

"Thanks" he replied as he started the car's big 300 horsepower engine.

"Leon, there is this big lake I'd like to see, I'll tell you how to get there!" She suggested.

"Yes, _ma'am_" Leon joked as he shifted the gear to drive. Ashley punched him playfully on the shoulder as a response.

During the car drive they talked about how each others lives was during the incident with the Los Illuminados.

"It was creepy to be that far from home, yet again captured by a bunch of parasite infected maniacs" Ashley shuddered.

"Yeah, that was far worse then the viral outbreak I experienced in Raccoon City" he seriously said. Hearing this, Ashley's eyes shot wide open and looked at Leon with disbelief.

"YOU! WERE IN THE VIRAL OUTBREAK IN RACCOON CITY!!?? THAT'S AMAZING!!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yup" Leon simply stated "I was a rookie cop, on my first day, and I found the town overrun by zombies" he stated.

"That has to be creepy" she said.

_With a couple of more minutes of driving, they parked in a parking lot before a railroad and moved on.._

"This lake is gorgeous" Ashley pronounced when she stepped out the SUV.

Leon pressed the lock button on the car and ran to Ashley who was already across the railroad.

With a couple of more steps, they reached the side of the lake and relaxed on the edge.

There they sat, side by side.

Ashley broke out in an unexpected laughter. Leon turned quickly at her.

"What's so funny" he questioned.

"You remember that midget Salazar, right?" she giggled.

"Yeah" Leon smirked

"Well, if you can relate, he looks like the Quakers oatmeal guy on crack!!" she busted out in laughter.

They both cracked up.

When they calmed out, they both relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful, gleaming lake shining like clean glass.

Ashley leaned on Leon while Leon held Ashley.

"Its 5:45, we've got to get going" she moaned.

They sat up and started walking to across the railroad; Leon was already across the railroad. In the distance there was a silver train coming like a bullet, it blew its horn.

"Hold on, Leon" Ashley paused, I have to tie my sneakers" she kneeled down.

"Well, you better hurry, that train is coming, fast" he rushed.

The trained tooted its horn once again. This time, the red and white stoppers came down and the railroad warning was given off.

"ASHLEY! HURRY!!" he panicked.

**Ashley finished and went under stoppers and ran. Wrong move.**

**The train ran over Ashley died. Leon laughed and married Ada and had 10 kids.**

**A/N: (JUST KIDDING! I WANTED TO SEE YOU REDAERS WET YOURSELFS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!Lets continue…)**

Ashley's shoes got stuck in the middle of the track. She pulled hard and hard, but her foot wouldn't budge. The train honked once more, loader than before.

She looked up at Leon, at the safe side.

"LEON!!! HELP ME!!" she screamed in fright. She was ready to cry and she was screaming in fright. The train was nearing at an incredible, blowing its horn again. Ashley was whining loud and scared.

Leon immediately sprung into action. The train light was shining on Ashley. Leon's thoughts were rushing through his head. "_Holy crap, this is too freaking crazy_" he shuddered. He jumped and pushed Ashley out the way. He had never felt that strong before. They fell and rolled under the stopper and the train flew past like a hawk chasing its prey. As they got up slowly, Ashley clutched Leon's jacket, dug her facing and cried loud. She had never faced death so close before. Leon stroked Ashley's golden, soft hair until the train passed and the stoppers raised. He held Ashley's hand and walked to the car.

Ashley backed herself up on the side of Leon's car.

"Leon" Ashley said rather quietly and melancholy.

He turned his eyes toward hers.

"I'm…_sorry_" she muttered "I was irresponsible and immature. I should have been more conscious, can you forgive me?" she dropped her head down.

"Of course!" Leon said happily, trying to cheer her up. He was a little mad at her, but he wasn't going to stay like that forever. Ashley looked up and grinned, tear trails on her face.

"Let's go home" he smiled. They hopped into the car and drove. On the way home, he told her funny things that had happened to him before he met her.

"One time, I drank 7 cans of Mountain Dew in a row along with two packs of Skittles. I was with my friends. I was so hyper; I was running around like a maniac and screaming. My friends drove me home, scared that I would drive into other cars. I think they were right. I guess that's what thy call "driving under the influence"!

"Oh my gosh, that must be embarrassing!" Ashley laughed. "That's still funny".

Leon shook his head "I wonder what I was thinking?" he chuckled.

They reached the house within a couple minutes.

"Thanks for tonight" she smiled. "I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you, sweetheart" he hugged her. He wished it could last forever.

Ashley moved her face towards his and kissed him in the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, I made it extra long as an apology. I will update the next chapter ASAP!! See yall in the next chapter…


End file.
